Puberty
by avscarlet
Summary: Pubertas telah mengubah sebagian besar dari diri Artemis Fowl, salah satunya adalah caranya memandang seorang Holly Short. One-shot. Hollis


**Disclaimer:** Artemis Fowl © Eoin Colfer

 **Warning(s):** OOC. Typo(s). One-shot. Hollis.

 _Happy Reading!_

Hari itu adalah Minggu pagi yang cerah. Hari yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan bersama keluarga. Dan itulah yang dilakukan kedua orang tua Artemis Fowl. Pasangan itu sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka dengan berlibur di kebun binatang di kota. Tidak. Bukan berarti mereka mengabaikan anak mereka. Artemis sendirilah yang menolak untuk ikut. Sebenarnya keinginannya untuk pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya sebesar keinginan mereka untuk pergi bersamanya. Hanya saja, Artemis merasa mungkin sebaiknya kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu berdua, dan dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya pergi, pemuda itu melakukan hal yang biasanya tak bisa dilakukannya saat orang tuanya di rumah. Merencanakan proyek kriminal yang akan dia kerjakan selanjutnya dalam rangka menjadi sosok Robin Hood di masa modern, dengan kemampuan berpikir yang pastinya jauh diatas Robin Hood.

Kemarin, Artemis menemukan informasi tentang sebuah lukisan karya Vincent Van Gogh yang dicuri dari Van Gogh Museum di Amsterdam, Belanda beberapa tahun yang lalu. Judul lukisan itu adalah "View of the Sea at Scheveningen". Mahakarya dari sang seniman yang dibuat pada tahun 1882. Pencurinya adalah dua orang tolol yang cukup terkenal dalam dunia kriminal. Dan mereka berhasil ditangkap dua tahun kemudian. Hanya saja, lukisan itu tak bersama mereka. Entah kedua pencuri itu berhasil menyembunyikannya, atau ada orang lain yang berhasil mengambilnya dari mereka. Artemis merasa opsi kedua lebih masuk akal. Karena itu, seharian ini dia menghabiskan waktunya menatap layar komputernya untuk menggali informasi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetik pun.

Suara pintu kamarnya yang berderit terbuka membuat Artemis menolehkan kepalanya. Butler, pengawal pribadi Artemis yang bertubuh besar dan berkepala plontos berdiri di ambang pintu. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup ayam dengan asap masih mengepul.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti sebentar, Artemis," saran Butler seraya melangkah memasuki kamar tuannya. Ditatanya sarapan pemuda Irlandia itu di atas sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran. "Istirahat dan sarapan, kemudian kembali bekerja."

Artemis hendak menolak mentah-mentah saran Butler, saat aroma sedap sup ayam menguasai indera penciumannya, membuat perutnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang sejenak, kemudian mematikan komputernya dan berjalan ke arah meja.

Butler tersenyum. Majikannya sedikit banyak telah berubah, ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan sebelum aku datang?" tanya Butler.

Artemis tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sup. Namun sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di wajahnya.

"Akan kuceritakan kalau sudah waktunya."

Butler mengerang. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduga jawaban Artemis.

"Kali ini tidak akan melibatkan sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi kan?" desaknya.

Artemis meniup sesendok sup ayamnya dengan tenang, seolah tak menangkap nada frustasi dalam perkataan pengawalnya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup dingin, Artemis memasukkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Indera pengecap pemuda itu puas dengan apa yang dirasakannya, sehingga senyum misteriusnya berubah menjadi senyum senang.

"Hal itu tergantung pada apa yang kaumaksud dengan berbahaya, kawanku."

"Apa hal ini melibatkan kaum peri?"

Artemis menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka."

Butler menghela nafas lega. Satu kecemasannya telah hilang. Sang pengawal hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lain saat dilihatnya Artemis tak lagi menyentuh makanannya. Kedua mata majikannya itu melekat pada sebuah benda kecil yang dikenali Butler sebagai alat komunikasi peri. Sebuah senyum samar tersungging di wajah Artemis.

Sosok sebuah makhluk kecil menyerupai manusia muncul di dalam layar. Mungkin banyak orang akan salah menyangkanya sebagai anak perempuan kalau tidak karena sepasang telinga runcing yang mengintip di sela-sela rambutnya yang berwarna _auburn._ Rambut sebahu makhluk itu diterpa angin lembut dan terdengar suara deburan ombak sebagai latar belakang.

"Hai Holly," sapanya pada sosok tersebut. Artemis tidak mengerti, bagaimana sosok Holly Short, elf perempuan mantan kapten LEP itu bisa membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik hanya dengan menampakkan diri melalui sebuah layar kecil.

 _Ah, sepertinya aku mulai memasuki masa puber,_ begitulah pikir sang remaja jenius.

"Halo Artemis," sapa Holly balik. Saat melihat sosok Butler di belakang majikannya, dia segera menambahkan, "Halo Butler."

Butler tersenyum, melihat senyum Artemis sepertinya dia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dengan majikannya.

"Kurasa aku akan turun sebentar, mengecek jika orang tuamu sudah kembali dari perjalanan mereka," katanya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar Artemis.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia memberikan majikannya sedikit privasi, mengingat pemuda itu seharusnya sudah mengalami hal ini sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Artemis menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian kembali berpaling pada Holly. Sedapat mungkin dia berusaha menghilangkan senyum samar dari wajahnya, membuat ekspresinya tampak seperti dirinya yang biasanya. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu kali ini?" tanyanya langsung. Dan memang benar, karena setiap sang elf menghubunginya, dia selalu meminta saran Artemis untuk menangani suatu kasus.

Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah cantik Holly. "Tidak ada," jawabnya.

Artemis menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi, kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menyapa?"

Holly mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya, sesuai janjiku tempo hari. Bagaimana? Kau senang?"

Senang? Apakah Artemis senang? Dalam keadaan biasa mungkin tidak. Holly telah menghubunginya tanpa alasan yang jelas saat dia tengah merancang rencana untuk proyek besarnya. Tapi hormon yang memenuhi tubuhnya membuatnya merasakan hal lain. Ya, Artemis senang. Sangat senang.

Namun pemuda itu tak menunjukkan rasa senangnya yang berlebihan. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Ya, aku senang kau menepati janjimu."

Holly membalas senyumnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Yang terdengar hanya suara deburan ombak menghantam karang di latar belakang Holly.

"Hei Artemis, bisa kautebak aku sedang ada dimana sekarang?" tantang Holly. Dia telah mempersiapkan hal ini sebelum menghubungi Artemis. Dia ingin menghiburnya, dan Holly tahu pasti, cara terbaik untuk menghibur Artemis Fowl adalah dengan memberinya sebuah tantangan.

Artemis tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sebenarnya, Holly," katanya. "Aku sudah mengetahui lokasimu sejak pertama kali aku melihat layar."

Holly sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Bertahun-tahun bersama dengan Artemis membuatnya terbiasa dengan semua tingkah luar biasa sang remaja Irlandia. "Jadi, dimana?"

"Pantai Colombier di St. Barthélemy."

"Keberatan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

Sebenarnya, tanpa ditanya pun Artemis pasti akan menjelaskannya. Dia memiliki kesenangan tersendiri untuk mengemukakan teorinya.

"Petunjuk pertama yang kudapat adalah angin semilir dan suara deburan ombak. Tidak salah lagi, kau pasti sedang berada di pantai. Kemudian aku melihat tebing batu di di belakangmu, dan laut sepertinya terletak di bawah. Jadi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau berada di pantai yang memiliki tebing batu. Tapi dimana? Ada lebih dari seratus pantai yang memiliki tebing. Lalu aku berpikir, kau pasti tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk terlihat oleh manusia hanya untuk menghubungiku, jadi kau pasti berada di pantai yang terpencil. Dan satu-satunya pantai yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu hanyalah Pantai Colombier."

Holly tertawa. Suara tawa itu terdengar seperti lonceng di telinga Artemis, membuatnya terpesona.

"Analisis yang hebat, Mud Boy," pujinya seraya menghapus air mata mata tawa dengan jemarinya. "Rupanya aku tidak salah menjadikanmu sebagai penasehatku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jalannya bisnismu di dunia bawah?" tanya Artemis, antusias untuk mendengar petualangan Holly dan teman kurcaci mereka, Mulch, yang membuka perusahaan detektif swasta di dunia peri.

Holly mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti biasa, kau tahu," jawabnya tanpa semangat. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua mata _hazel_ nya tampak berseri-seri. "Oh, tapi kemarin kami mengejar sesosok gnome yang..."

Kata-kata Holly selanjutnya tak tertangkap oleh telinga Artemis. Pemuda itu terlalu fokus pada figur sang elf perempuan yang tengah berbicara penuh semangat, seolah terhipnotis dengan sosoknya. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang diterbangkan angin, senyum manis yang tak pernah hilang saat berbicara, suaranya yang terdengar seperti lonceng, bahkan Artemis terhipnotis dengan ujung telinga lancipnya yang mengintip dari sela-sela rambut.

"Artemis? Artemis?" ucap Holly seraya menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di layar, lupa bahwa dirinya sedang tidak berada langsung dihadapan Artemis. Begitu menyadari kebodohannya, dia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya sambil berulang kali memanggil nama Artemis.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama agar Artemis menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajah dari layar alat komunikasi, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Maaf Holly, aku...aku sedang tidak fokus sekarang," katanya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya sedikitpun untuk menatap Holly dalam layar.

"Hei Artemis, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Suaranya sarat akan rasa khawatir.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi diri Artemis. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat Holly merasa khawatir hanya karena dirinya mengalami pubertas. Tapi untuk mengakui hal itu di depan Holly akan menjadi sesuatu yang memalukan.

Artemis kembali menatap layar dan berusaha memasang ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. "Tidak ada yang perlu dihawatirkan, Holly. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Kau tahu, aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek yang besar."

Tidak. Artemis tidak berbohong. Secara teknis tidak. Dia memang sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek besar yang terkadang membuatnya harus bergadang sampai larut malam. Hanya saja, bukan hal itu yang menyebabkannya tidak fokus.

Holly menarik nafas lega. "Kukira kau sedang sakit atau semacamnya," katanya. Kemudian melanjutkan sambil tersenyum jail,"Sebaiknya kauperbanyak tidurmu, Mud Boy. Dan jangan lupa ceritakan tentang proyek besarmu ini saat kau sudah berhasil menjalankannya." Elf itu membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya saat mengatakan proyek besar.

"Tentu Holly." Pemuda itu tak dapat menahan senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Holly mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ke buku-buku jari kakinya di bawah, membuat rambut _auburn_ nya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "...kurasa aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau sedang senggang."

"Atau kalau kau sedang membutuhkan saranku," tambah Artemis.

Holly mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menyetujui. "Atau kalau aku sedang membutuhkan saranmu."

"Sampai jumpa Artemis."

"Sampai jumpa."

Namun sampai beberapa detik kemudian, layar alat komunikasi peri milik Artemis tidak berubah gelap seperti biasanya saat sambungan terputus. Holly masih berdiri disana. Mantan kapten LEP itu kembali menunduk dan terlihat gelisah. Artemis membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun Holly menyelanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ungkap Holly.

Artemis mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dia sama sekali tak bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa itu?"

Holly menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut dan membuka kedua matanya. Kini sepasang mata _hazel_ itu menatap Artemis dalam-dalam, seolah mereka bertatapan langsung dan bukannya melalui sebuah layar kecil.

"Kau tahu Artemis, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

Dan kemudian layar alat komunikasi Artemis berubah menjadi gelap. Sementara itu, sang remaja Irlandia hanya menatap benda kecil tersebut dengan mata membulat. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Artemis segera menyambar benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku kemejanya. Sebelah lengannya menutupi wajahnya, takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba Butler masuk dan melihat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Sebagian dari dirinya mengutuk Holly yang mengatakan hal seperti itu saat di sedang dalam masa puber. Namun sebagian yang lain, yang lebih besar, merasakan kesenangan aneh akibat dari kata-kata Holly.

"Pubertas ini menyebalkan," keluhnya. Namun wajahnya menampakkan sebuah senyum lebar. Sungguh, Artemis merasa otaknya mulai tidak singkron. Pemuda itu merasa dia harus cepat-cepat mengatasi hal ini sebelum hormon benar-benar mengontrol dirinya.

Akhirnya, dia berjalan menuju komputer, menyalakannya, dan mencari informasi tentang pubertas.

 **-END-**


End file.
